


Lament of the Three Roses

by moosefrog



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosefrog/pseuds/moosefrog
Summary: Thorin Oakenshield with a tattoo of three roses on his neck. Did he join a floral-based biker gang? Has he turned hipster? Maybe I just really wanted to see him with a sexy neck tattoo?





	Lament of the Three Roses

After the pencils were complete, I took a dip pen with my favourite type of nib and started inking:

And finally, the finished inked version! I used black and scarlet ink.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bunch of silly backstories [on my tumblr](https://moosefrog.tumblr.com/post/163935876480/lament-of-the-pink-roses-i-had-posted-the-pencils) for this pic. Srsly. Very silly. Click only if you like silly things.
> 
> The sad backstories [can be found here](https://moosefrog.tumblr.com/post/163766053280/lament-of-roses-thorin-with-a-tattoo-of-three). Warning, they're sad. I hate myself a little bit for even thinking of them.
> 
> If you have a backstory please feel free to share with me! I love hearing about what my pictures make people imagine!


End file.
